Revived
by K. Nault
Summary: The day Amy was born was also the day her father left.Her mom never talks about him or any of their family.Ben,her stepdad,is an abusive alcoholic & Amys life is just a mess.After changing schools Amy meets Ash who will change her life 4ever*Discontinued*
1. Preface

Preface

I wasn't sure why, but I just knew I had to keep going, if I didn't It would get me. I also wasn't sure that 'It' was, but I knew I didn't really want to. I don't remember how I got to the forest, I remember a lady leading me into a room. Once we got inside the room she had told me it was time to meet my new family. There had been playing cards lying on a table. She led me to the table and told me to sit. I obeyed. "Now," she had said, "let me introduce you." She picked up two of the seven cards and showed them to me. She then began to chant as she picked up each card in turn.

"_Now meet the King and Queen of Clubs,_

_Around them there are no jokes or flubs!_

_Of Diamonds there will be a Queen,_

_Who is vicious, reckless and mean!_

_Another importance is the Queen of Hearts,_

_The woman is a master of the arts!_

_Again of Hearts there is a King,_

_Understanding and emotions are his thing! _

_Second to last is the Queen of Spades,_

_She is vile, evil and as sharp as blades!_

_Most important of all is the Jack of Spades,_

_Despite his name he's no jack-of-all-trades!"_

She then began to cackle madly. I remember the insane look in her eyes. I knew then I had to leave. I threw myself away from the table and burst out the doors. The next thing I know, I'm in the forest fearing for my life. With all that I decided to continue down the mysterious path. It was dark; the only light was from the full moon overhead. That was when I felt I should run. Maybe it was just the eeriness of the spooky night or maybe I just knew something was wrong in any case my speed increased. As I saw the end of the forest my run turned into a sprint. As I hit the clearing I knew the giant Ash tree ahead equaled safety. Halfway there I tripped, twisting my ankle violently. I screamed in pain and furry. Oh why had I worn the tube top that constantly slipped down, this micro-mini skirt that was always lifting up, and on top of all that the leather, heeled boots that made just plain walking impossible. I struggled to get back up, but my swollen ankles and sore calves screamed in protest. I urged my body forward until I collapsed under the tree.

In front of me lay a propped up box. No, a coffin! The lid creaked open. Inside was a woman, very much alive. She had pale skin and black hair. She was tall and slim and worn only a flowing, wispy, white, off the shoulder dress. Her eyes were an extremely dark shade of brown. She was so beautiful I was almost afraid to look at her. My eyes drifted down and I noticed apple cores littered the ground.

"Amy you must listen as the time is little." She spoke in a soft whisper of a voice. I looked back up to her just in time to see her pupils lift into her skull. Then in a rough hallow voice she seemed to recite a poem.

"_Wind of change is blowing in your sky,_

_You can't fight it if you try. _

_It's not something to be withstood,_

_Maybe of it will come some good._

_Danger lurks far nearby,_

_People with start to die._

_But worry about this yet you must not,_

_For now it is just a plot._

_From now on your old life is over,_

_You may have picked up a lucky clover. _

_Or maybe the dream with fall into shards,_

_It all depends on how you play your cards."_

Her eyes returned to normal and she spoke as if nothing had happened. "Amy," her voice soft and fragile once again, "you might need this now." In the palms of her pale hands was a human heart. Blood poured from it and ran down her hands to the ground where it pooled. I looked down at my chest and gasped. There was a hole were my heart should have been. Agonizing pain suddenly shot through my kneeling body. I looked back up to her. She smiled warmly, heart still in hands. Her smile was the last thing I saw before the black closed in on me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My eyes snapped open and I sat bolt upright. What a nightmare, I thought shacking my head. Lately I had been having horrific dreams. I woke up nearly every morning doused in sweat and out a breath. I gingerly slid to the side of my bed and sat there a moment staring blankly at the wall. Maybe _this_ is why I'm always late, I thought absently, I take too long to do simple tasks. I pushed the bizarre dream from my mind and finally got up and slowly walked to my mirror. I'm really sore today, I thought with annoyance and worry, but I pushed that too, from my mind.

I knew I slept in; I always found a way to be late despite my best efforts at punctuality. I took a deep breath, scared to see how bad my skin looked. I knew bruises covered my arms and stomach but wasn't sure about the rest of my body. I glanced at the blue-black spots that speckled me like a Dalmatian. I was afraid someone would notice. That was when I saw the bruise along my left cheekbone. No, I thought, I _can't_ have a bruise on my face! It will be too easy to see! I panicked for a moment then began to rummage through the numerous things that cluttered my dresser. People always say 'the thing you want to find is always in the last place you look.' Obviously, I thought, after you found it why would you keep looking?

'Yes!" I said, almost shouting as I found the compact I had been looking for. I quickly slapped my hands over my mouth. What was I thinking? My mom will probably still be asleep. I removed my hand from my mouth as a giant yawn washed over me. This isn't how you want to start a new school, I thought sighing. I then noticed I was shaking. The realization of this made it worst. I tired to comfort myself, but it was fruitless. I'm not afraid, I told myself, just… just a little worried.

This past summer, my previous school had been burned to the ground. The police called the group responsible "psychotically disturbed teenage arsonists." Because of that I was transferred to a school where, to my knowledge, none of my friends were attending.

I sighed again as I opened the compact and brushed the sponge quickly across the vile bruise. I winced at the slight pressure. Usually I tried to avoid getting my face marked; it was harder to cover, but this time I guess I had failed. I decided, as usual, to keep my hair down in yet another attempt to hide the loathsome bruise; I didn't was to arouse suspicion on my first day.

I dared a quick glance at my hair and dropped the compact. It is supposed to be long and straight, but it didn't seem to know that at the moment. To my horror it looked as if it had been electrocuted. I quickly began to comb through it with my fingers but with little success. My hair was the color my hairdresser, Janette, had called a dark chestnut. Despite her pleas I never let her dye it or cut more then an inch. I needed it long and dark.

After another rummaging, I found a brush and combed through my mass of 'hair' until I was more or less happy and it actually looked like hair. I threw the brush somewhere in a mass of clothes as I remembered I was in a rush. I knew I would regret that later when I had to look for it, but at the moment I needed to get dressed.

I pounced on the nearest pile of clothing and quickly shoved my legs through the holes of a pair of dark jeans. I then hunted down a long sleeved shirt that happened to be the closest, no use letting anyone see my arms. I ran to the mirror again to double check I was not wearing a skirt or tube top and once confirmered, I tiptoed to my mother's room. I opened the door slightly and peered inside to find her, to my relief, asleep. I carefully closed the door and went down the stairs, making sure not to wake her.

When I got down I went to check the time on our old clock. I stood there frozen not believing that was the actual time. Then I remembered that our clock had been late for ten years. Every time I tried to be early that clock said I was late; every time I was having a good time it told me that time was over; every time I was stuck doing something unpleasant it told me I still had another forty-five minutes. The clock hated me as much as I hated it. I made a mental note to put it to the correct time. That'll show you, I thought and quickly shuffled to the cupboards where I grabbed a couple of granola bars for my breakfast. I then hurried to the coffeemaker. I made coffee for my mother every morning in hopes it would help her hangovers. If it didn't help, she at least appreciated the gesture. That's what I liked to tell myself at least. I poured the water and cheap coffee grinds into the machine and set it to percolate in three hours. She would be up by then, I hoped. As I rushed to the door I wondered why she didn't buy a better brand.

I was happy and enormously relieved I had packed my bag the night before as I saw it by the door waiting loyally for me along with a sweater. After hastily pulling on my shoes I left hurriedly. I had a mandatory five-mile walk ahead of me, as I had no car. An hour later I slowed my jog into a walk and sighed in relief as I spotted the school up ahead. I tried to catch my breath and prayed I wasn't sweating too badly.

I was soothed to see other students making their way to the rundown building. I wasn't as late as I had first thought. The parking lot was filled with a mix of vintage, sport and shabby cars, trucks and vans. I wondered briefly if maybe it wouldn't be as out of place as I had first expected. At my old school mostly everyone had be rich and snobby with the most expensive and luxurious everything. A glimmer of hope lit up inside of me at the thought of fitting in.

Once inside I began frantically searching for to front office. Five minutes later after asking numerous unhelpful people, and walking by it twice, I found my way to the front desk. The secretary was a middle-aged woman with blonde hair and a slightly exasperated expression. At the sight of me she looked a little relieved, but also worried.

"Hi, I'm Amy." I said timidly, realizing that unlike the secretary at my old school, she did not know me. This school also had roughly two or three times more students.

"Amy… Lewis?" She asked, looking at her papers.

"Ya, um… sorry I'm late, I slept in this morning." I said apologizing. I realized this was in vain as she didn't appear to have been listening.

"This is Vicky, she will been showing you around today," she said, gesturing to a girl beside her I hadn't noticed. She looked apologetically at me then quickly went back to her work dismissing both Vicky and me. I was about to thank her, but realized again, it was probably a waste of breath.

"I'm Vicky!" said the perky bleached blonde lunging toward me and wrapping her arms around me. I tried unsuccessful to smile as she crushed me with her too big obviously fake boobs and drown me in a pool of immensely strong perfume. When she stepped back I noticed she wore and thick mask of makeup. I hardly ever wore any accept the mandatory cover-up. I was momentarily astounded to see that she was wearing the exactly the same outfit I had been in my dream. I shuddered at the dreadful memory. "I bet we will be _best_ friends!" she gushed, smiling as she led me down a hallway. I severely doubted that, but held my tongue. "I'm _so_ excited! I checked your schedule," she said as she thrust it towards me as we stopped in front of a large door, "we have _three _classes together today!" She then led me into a room and presented me to an older man in a gray suit with brownish-gray hair. I vaguely wondered what subject he taught.

"This is Amy!" Vicky said enthusiastically, shoving me towards the stranger. _Man_, she was physical.

"Ah. Excellent. Welcome to my English class Amy. I am Mr. Kenmorr. Sit anywhere you would like." He said, smiling as he extended his arm to the empty desks before him. Vicky hesitated then led me to the back-center of the class. His lips twitched and smile faltered slightly when we sat in the back row instead of up front. I promised myself I would next time. He seemed like a nice man.

As in turned out 'earliness' was not in style in this school as several students walked in talking loudly only seconds before the bell to signal the commencing of classes rang, and several more entered minutes after. Mr. Kenmorr sighed as he began to talk about all the things they were to study this year, but I couldn't seem to make sense of what he was saying. Most of the class continued talking, while Mr. Kenmorr spoke with an expression demonstrating that this was not out of the ordinary, but that he was beyond telling them off. The fifty-five minutes passed surprisingly fast and soon Vicky was rushing us to another class.

"Almost late Mrs. Layne!" said a mean looking older woman with pursed lips and a frown. I looked around and saw that the class half full. Then I glanced at the clock to find it had taken us about thirty seconds to get here. I began to open my mouth the point this out, but I never got the chance. "And what is _this_?" she spat glaring at me. I shrank away behind Vicky. Something about her leather mini-skirt, knee high boots and heavily makeup plastered face made me feel that she was not the same kind of teacher as Mr. Kenmorr.

"This… is Amy. It's her- she's knew" Vicky said timidly. I felt a flood of compassion for Vicky standing there in front of this horrible woman. Huh, maybe we _would_ be friends after all, I thought bemused.

"Well, then. _You_," she pointed to me, "sit there to the left. Front row!" she spat pointing to the far left of the room. "Mrs. Layne you will sit here." She pointed to the same exact spot on the right. "Now girls, you _will_ sit at you assigned seats from now on."

"Yes, Mrs. Joans" said Vicky flatly, looking sadly and regretfully at me. Mrs. Joans looked smug. The bell rang and hell-I mean class-began.

"Now that you are done being smart-alecs, we will see just how smart you _really_ are. My math class is _no_ joke. As I doubt any of you could do it on your own, you may work in partners… that _I_ will choose. You may begin once you receive your paper." She passed out the papers and partnered the few students that made up her class. Both my and Vicky's face fell when I was paired up with a boy I did not know. This seemed to please Mrs. Joans, I noted with distaste. The boy pushed our desks together and gave me a smile I could not manage to return. I later found out the reason there are so few students attending her class is because she fails about half the class. Of the half that remained a minority decided to continue her course; the others quit and take it sometime else. After only minutes with her I believed it.

"Hi, I'm Jared," said the boy, still smiling.

"Amy." I mumbled. I pushed my hair in front of my face trying to conceal as much of it as I could. I didn't want him to notice the bruise along my left cheekbone. I was still astounded Vicky hadn't. I felt like it was written on my forehead, or as if there was a large sign pointing to it. I had just about figured out by then that Vicky wouldn't ever notice, it was not in her personality to notice things like that. I soon realized Jared probably wouldn't either. He was nice enough, but he was very vocal, he didn't notice things… he was too busy talking.

For the first few minutes I tired to pay attention to what he was saying, but it was like he was speaking another language. The harder I tried to follow the more difficult it became. Eventually I gave up, and began nodding my head every once in a while to pretend I was listening. I sat there forcing a smile, pretending to care about whatever it was he was babbling on about. I took this opportunity to examine him.

Jared was not the kind of guy I would notice in a hallway. He was handsome if you gave him a second glance, but not striking enough to get one. His hair was a light brown color and his skin very lightly tanned unlike the heavy fake tan Vicky sported. His eyes, I noticed, were a vivid, yellow-gold. They were his best feature I decided. Suddenly he laughed. Startled my fake smile fell and, I looked up.

"I said, maybe we should get to work before Mrs. Joans has a fit." Jared repeated. I guessed he didn't mind repeating; technically it was still a form of talking. I dared a glance at Mrs. Joans to find her glaring at me wit h a loathing expression. I looked down quickly, afraid to make eye contact.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." I said, trying to smile again, at least a little for his benefit. I discovered Jared was good in math and I was pleased to find Mrs. Joans' plan to make this class as horrible as she could, had failed. All the same I was relieved when the bell rang and class ended. After promising to meet Jared at lunch I got up and started to leave until I heard the worst sentence imaginable.

"Amy, I want you to stay. I need to talk with you." Mrs. Joans said tightly. _Damn_, I groaned mentally.

"I'll wait." Vicky said from the hallway and I liked her more then ever.

"Close the door behind you, Mrs. Layne, and there will be no need to wait," growled Mrs. Joans. I knew Vicky would stay anyway, and I felt unbelievably grateful to her for the second time. "Amy, you need to learn your place. You may have been 'too cool for school' at you old school, but not here! Maybe that's why you burned it down, but I will not tolerate any of this obscene behavior!" She lectured me for several minutes, but I couldn't even pretend to listen to her absurd ranting and raving. "You may _go_!" she shouted. As I walked out the door it kicked in: she accused me of burning down a school! Teachers can't do that! It's not right. It's no allowed! On top of that whole scene she was making me late for my next class. I groaned in frustration. _Mrs._ Joans yeah right, I thought, more like _Satan_ Joans.

As I knew she would, Vicky was waiting for me outside the door. We began to walk when suddenly she stopped and said.

"We have different class now but I'll meet you after. Your class is down this hall, second door. I'll meet you for lunch." Vicky smiled and rushed off for her class.

"Thanks!" I shouted after her as I approached the door. I stretched out my hand to grab the doorknob, but hesitated. I got this weird feeling of forbidding. I tried to calm myself. It's just because it's my first class without Vicky and I'm late, I thought trying to compose myself. When I walked into the classroom I looked apologetically at that teacher. She was fairly tall with pale skin, high cheekbones, and a straight nose. Her hair was long, dark, and wavy, and eyes a tad darker. She was beautiful. "Sorry I'm late. Mrs. Joans held me after class." I managed to mumble. She nodded and gave me an understanding look. I liked her already.

"Well, you must be Amy." She smiled, not even asking for the late slip I had not thought to get. "I am Mme. Leclair, and I will be your French teacher. It always makes me happy to receive a new student. Please seat yourself anywhere available." For a French teacher she had flawless English. The room had tables rather then desks, and each table had two chairs. I hesitated, not knowing anyone once again, and too embarrassed to sit at a table with a stranger. "Here perhaps?" she extended her arm to a table in the back seating a young man. A very attractive young man, I thought wishing I could see him better, but he was looking down. I nodded and took my seat. The whole time I didn't look at him, despite the fact I really wanted too. I was too afraid to have him catch me staring or see him glare back because he had to sit with the new kid. He scared and intimidated me and I didn't even know his name. "Very good." she approved. "Now I will pass out a sheets with sentences on them and you and the person next to you must translate them and practice the pronunciation. I will circulate among you to see the extent of your French language abilities." She began to pass them out and I reluctantly turned to my associate in this task. When I turned my head I gasped and choked on my own spit. He was tall, I could tell even though he was sitting down, and gorgeous. He had luminous pale skin, beautiful dark coppery-ashen hair and light, warm chocolate brown eyes that I couldn't help but get lost in. He looked like a model in a _Back To School_ clothing campaign. I bet he owned one of the flashy cars I had noticed earlier.

"Hi, I'm Ash." he said turning towards me, his smile displaying all his perfect teeth and most of all snapping me out of the trance I had been in. Even his name is amazing and model-like, I thought. When my mind began to function properly again I wondered briefly if he had ever wore braces. Then for a split second it looked as if his eyes drifted to my bruise. I quickly pushed my hair in front of it, praying he would forget. He looked at me expectantly, as if he wanted something. I tried to think of what this might be, and then it struck me. My name, I hadn't yet told him my name. All I had to do was say my name. He still stared at me looking amused. Okay, my name. Just tell the model your name, I urged myself. Just say it anytime now. He must think I'm stupid, I can't even tell him my name is… is…

"I'm Army!" I blurt.

"Army?" he said shocked, then even more amused.

"Wait, no… Amy." I blushed a deep crimson. Wow, I thought, could that have gone any worst? The answer was probably not, I thought but I was wrong…

"Well, Amy, tu parles le français?" he asked in flawless French. Though I was completely awful at French, I'm sure anyone could figure out he was asking me if I spoke it. Had I been completely honest with him I would have said no, but being that we were in French class I decided to go with the obvious answer.

"Sí!" I said, trying to pronounce it correctly. I was surprised when he burst out laughing. What had I done wrong? Didn't I say it right? 'Sí' meant 'yes'… didn't it? My face glowed _even_ redder and my eyes filled with tears of embarrassment. I quickly blinked them away. He looked at me as if waiting for me to shout 'just kidding!' When I didn't he tried to collect himself and stop laughing.

"Well, maybe French isn't exactly your thing," he smiled. I still didn't understand, but pretended to and forced myself to laugh but it sounded false even to me. The rest of the hour we spend mostly talking and sometimes working on our sentences. Ash pronounced everything perfectly and I barely comprehensible. I jumped when the bell rang and blushed yet again. Ash got up and saluted me and flashed me another perfect smile. "Maybe I'll see you 'round sometime."

"Yeah, maybe," I managed weakly but he was already gone. When I got to the door Vicky was already waiting for me. "How did you get out of class so early?" I asked her.

"I told the teacher I was helping a new kid today." She smiled weakly, looking abashed. "So, I'll show you to the cafeteria." She started to say something, but stopped. After a few more steps she looked around and turned back to me looking satisfied. "So… did you meet anyone… _innteerresssting_," she drew out the word, "in your class?" Oh! She wanted to know about Ash!

"Um… well there was this one nice guy." I mumbled. She looked at me impatiently obviously wanting me to continue. "Mme. Leclair told me to sit with him and he seemed nice, except…" Then I remembered the burning question I wanted answered. "Vicky, what does 'sí' mean? It means 'yes' doesn't it?" It was silent for a moment then she burst out laughing too. "Vicky what's so funny? Ash laughed at me too. I don't get it!" Her laughter got even louder and more ecstatic.

"Amy," she began, still laughing, "'sí' does mean 'yes'… but in Spanish!" she continued to laughed as I blushed an unnatural shade of red. "And you said that in front if _Ash Winters_! Ohmigod, I think I would have died if it were me." She quickly turned to me apologetically. "Sorry." She mumbled stifling her giggles. We continued walking and when we reached the doors I was surprised to see Jared.

"Hey, Amy!' he smiled cheerfully. "You said we could have lunch together." His face fell so animatedly it almost made me laugh. "Oh, if you changed your mind that's okay too…" He sounded genuinely worried. It made me smile.

"Well, I'm going to have lunch with Vicky but I'm sure you can come too.' I glanced at Vicky, and she seemed okay with it so we got in line. Once we were served Jared insisted that he pay. I reluctantly let him when I realized I hadn't brought enough money anyway. We began to sit at an empty table, and that is when I noticed Ash. He was to my left about three tables away. He smiled at me and I looked down, embarrassed. I wish _Ash_ had wanted to sit with me at lunch.

"He likes you," said Vicky simply from beside me. I looked back at him, and was about to agree, but the words never left my mouth. A gorgeous blonde walked into the cafeteria and sat down beside him. She didn't look like a super model thought; she looked better. I groaned in frustration. She didn't have the anorexic look that major models did. As if when you touched them they might break. She also wasn't plastered in makeup with a heavy fake tan like almost all the girls-and teachers-at this school. She was actually kind of pale, I noticed. Her slightly wavy blonde hair flowed behind her like woven silky gold. I bet she has a beautiful name like _Anastasia_ or… _Serena_ or… _Aphrodite_, I thought glaring.

Ash flashed her a giant smile as from her bag she pulled out food, and passed some to him. Well, it was lunchtime, I figured. She was looking down at her food when her heavenly ocean blue eyes suddenly snapped up to look at me. Her expression was that of mortification, as if she was looking at something disgusting and repulsing. When she realized I was watching her she tried to smile apologetically. It made me feel like she was saying, "I'm sorry you're so ugly and I look like a model, oh _and_ I get Ash. Imagine that!"

"His girlfriend doesn't." I said instead. I chanced another glance at the table. To my relief she was talking to Ash, no longer paying attention to little insignificant me. Another model-boy had joined them. He was pale and had light brown hair with slight spikes in the front. Both he and the blonde looked about seventeen or eighteen while Ash I guessed was about sixteen or seventeen because he was in my class. Vicky looked confused and opened her mouth to undoubtedly tell me her opinion for the next hour but I didn't want to talk about it so I quickly changed the subject, and turned my attention to Jared instead. "So do you play any sports?" A smile spread across his face, displaying his perfect teeth once again.

"I play every sport! Mostly I play soccer and basketball, but I also play volleyball, and badminton." He smiled and went on, but I only pretended to be listening. It was like math class all over again. To my immense relief, Vicky was mesmerized by his every word.

I looked around the room for a familiar face while pretending to listen to whoever was now talking. I did a double take as I recognized a dark-haired boy. It was Matthew Connor, one of my best friends from my old school.

"Isn't that funny Amy?" Vicky asked. I could tell by the tone of her voice it wasn't the first time she asked this.

"What? Huh, oh, oh yeah, I guess. I gotta go see something I'll be right back." I said not waiting for a response. I walked up to Matthew hoping it really was him. "Matthew?" I asked quietly. The boy turned around with a confused expression. A smile spread across his face.

"Amy? Amy! I didn't know you were coming here too!" He stood up and hugged me as his new friends looked on. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him over the summer until I felt his muscular arms around me. I breathed in his familiar scent, and sighed. Not too many men would hug someone especially public when they had to start a new reputation at a new school on top of that. Matthew was an exception and I loved him for it. He didn't feel that he needed to prove himself like most guys did. Matthew was extremely good looking with his dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. He was average height with an athletic build. In spite of being in the sun often, he rarely seemed to tan. Regardless of being crazy good looking-almost enough for Ash to have competition-he was also a really good guy. Matthew was reliable and caring.

I looked down as I felt his eyes on my left cheekbone. Matthew is probably the only other person who knows about my 'situation'. Despite his many efforts to try and get me to go to the police and/or the CFS he accepted that I wouldn't, though he made a point of showing me he didn't approve.

"Is everything… okay… with… everything?" He struggled for words, trying not to make me feel uncomfortable, but also trying to make me see he was not just talking about changing schools. His caring expression pained my heart, and I nearly began to bawl and confess how I didn't think I could stand to live in that house a second longer. Instead I forced yet another fake smile to my lips.

"Everything is fine." I lied smoothly. After so many years of practice I was quite sure I could fool a lie detector, but obviously Matthew was not convinced, as my 'ability' never seemed to work on him. I decided a subject change was due. "It's so good to see you! I was afraid I was the only one. Karen and Sherry aren't here, are they?" As I asked about our closest friends from our old school I realized I was genuinely interested.

"Well, Sherry is going to a private school now. It's called Saint… something. Saint Mary's, maybe. Oh yeah, and I'm pretty sure Karen was sent to some über expensive boarding school. It sounds like something her parents would do." He was referring to the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Sewatskie have _lots_ of money and they enjoy spending it. Karen had strawberry blonde hair and navy eyes. She was tall, slim and surprisingly strong for her build. Though she had a pretty face, she made sure everyone knew she was much more then that. Sherry on the other hand was all about looks. Karen had been confident, but Sherry had been insecure. Sherry had long, straight, black hair and hazel eyes. Her face consisted of a petit nose, a curvy mouth and high cheekbones. She was tall enough to be a model and her skin was creamy and flawless.

When I really thought about it I wondered why three such great, beautiful people would hang out with an average girl with an abusive stepfather and drunken mother. I never came to an answer that made sense. Though I couldn't figure it out I was immensely grateful. Now that I had lost touch with Karen and Sherry I was glad that at least I had Matthew. If I had to pick the one that meant to most to me it would be Matthew. Despite their efforts, the other two just could not understand they way he did. A bell rang signaling the end of lunch period. "I'll see you later!" I said waving at him, like an idiot. He smiled and nodded.

As I walked out of the room, I pulled the schedule Vicky gave me from my backpack. It told me I had Science/Bio next then gym. I was so horrified I had gym, I didn't think about my last class, art.

In my horrification I stupidity forgot I had absolutely no idea where my next class was. I frantically jogged down random hallways in hopes of finding Vicky. I was so absorbed in my search I didn't notice until it was too late. I let out a cry as I crashed in someone's hard body. I looked down embarrassed out of my mind. I felt my face grow hot, and begged myself not to cry in frustration. As I faced the ground I noticed my bag had open and my books were scattered all over the floor. I crouched down to pick them up and flee when I noticed my victim of a hit-and-run attempt was also crouched down. I chanced a look and stifled a gasp. It was the pale model with the light brown hair; the one who had been sitting with Ash and his girlfriend! The embarrassment went from mortification to horrification. He continued to pick up my things, oblivious to my reactions. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was, in a guy way. Once the task was completed we both stood simultaneously.

"Well, you were headed somewhere in a hurry." He said in a soft velvety voice. He smiled kindly and his stunning light blue eyes twinkled.

"Yeah… well, um…" I mumbled, my mind searching for something intelligent to say, but the search turned out to be unsuccessful. When I didn't respond he slowly held out my books to me.

"I believe these are yours,"

"Um… yeah thanks. Sorry about, you know… almost killing you." I mumbled look down again. He chuckled softly.

"No, it was my fault I should have been paying more attention. You never know when a lost girl can be sprinting through the hallways." He smiled ruefully at his bad joke. I nervously took the books from him and pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. His beautiful eyes wandered to my left cheek, to the bruise I had forgotten completely about. I quickly pushed my hair in front of it again. As I did this I nearly dropped my books on the floor anew. He looked me straight in the eyes, but his eyes were understanding and compassionate and not mocking, as I expected. "Is everything okay?" he asked tentatively. I knew he meant about the bruise and not just the fact that I was lost. He reminded me of Matthew; I immediately, and reluctantly liked him.

"I'm just kinda lost," I admitted, trying to turn the subject from my personal affairs. He seemed to get the hint.

"Where are you headed?"

"Um, Science slash Bio," I answered. He smiled.

"Well, it just so happens that, that is also where I'm off to." Great, I thought, I was going in completely the opposite way. I expected him to walk in front of me, to purposely speed up if I tried to keep up with him, to pretend that he didn't know me. Instead he walked beside, treated me like an equal. We walked in a comfortable silence, unlike the usual awkwardness. As we continued on our way, I received numerous jealous stares from girls who passed us by. Every time this happened my eyes dropped to the floor, and my face grew hot and red. We soon reached a door and entered quietly.

"Your almost late Anthony," said a small, soft voice. It was the teacher. She was small with mousy brown hair, a pointed nose, and light watery blue eyes. Her tone wasn't accusatory; she was merely pointing it out.

"Sorry Mrs. Clemintine," Anthony spoke up in his velvet voice, "there was a bit of an accident in the hall. Amy here," her gestured towards me, "got a bit lost on her way to class." Mrs. Clemintine nodded, and turned back to the class. I wondered silently how he knew my name. Anthony strolled towards an empty table, and sat down. I hesitated, and took a step toward him, but stopped. Of course he didn't want to sit with me, he just helped me because he felt sorry for me. My eyes burned at my embarrassment. I was caught between running from the room and passing out when Anthony pulled out to chair beside him and gestured to it. I slowly started for it, giving him lots of time to tell me I had misinterpreted. He didn't, and I sat down self-consciously.

Mrs. Clemintine threw herself into a passionate fifteen-minute speech. After this she instructed us to get into partners and read pages one through twenty-three in the science books she was going to pass out. We were then supposed to answer the questions on pages twenty-four and twenty-five. As I soon found out the text was about botanies in which I was certain I had no talents. With all the bravery I could muster I spoke up.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. He gave me a bemused look before replying.

"Ash told me." He said simply.

"Oh." I said dumbly nearly smacking myself on he forehead. I quickly tried to say something else before I embarrassed myself even more. "I don't think I'm going to do very good in this class. I don't know much about plants."

"Well," he began his dazzling eyes dancing, "lucky for you, I am." Anthony and I spent the next forty minutes half working on the questions, and half talking about life. My life isn't exactly the subject I am most comfortable talking about, but I tried my best. Every time I was getting to an area I didn't really want to talk about, he didn't push me and instead brought up another topic. I realized he would probably be a great psychologist

"What classes do you have next?" Anthony asked after the bell rang. "I wouldn't want you to get lost again." We both smiled at this and I pulled my crumpled schedule from my bag.

"Gym," I said then frown, "then Art." Art? Why did I have art, I couldn't draw to save my life!

"So you're an artist then?" he asked. I groan inwardly.

"Well, actually no. I can't draw to save my life." I admitted. He chuckled at my hyperbole. "I don't really know why I'm in that class. I guess it's probably some sort of mistake." I shrugged.

"Maybe… or maybe not," he said in a thoughtful voice. I was about to respond when he spoke again. "I have Gym too, so I can walk you." I nodded and we walked out the door and into the hallway.

**

**Hey, Hey**!

As you may already know I don't update as much as I should, but **writing is** **hard!** I have a very good idea of what's going to happen in the second chapter of Revived. Because I am planning on writing a book and not a short story, my chapters are much longer then those of other fanfiction stories. Also because my **dream is to become a published author** I can not write a whole story and put it on here because anyone could steal it. Already someone could do that, but with only a chapter you **wouldn't go that far...** **Because spring break is extemely near I will have lots of free time to work on my story so expect the long awaited updates**. Also you may have noticed **I am the worlds worst speller\typer so I apalogise for that.  
**If you actually think I could someday become my aspired author please let me know that this is not all in vain. **If this is a story you would consinderer buying were it a book please give me a review**. The more reviews I get the more **r****evigorated** I become. Also because I have **more story ideas popping into my mind then the postal services have mail at christmas-time** my mind is pretty hectic. Whenever I clear it enought to focus on **Amy, Ash and Co.** I quickly run to either computer or notebook and scribble down the story unveiling in my mind! **Curse those times when I can get my hands on neither!  
****Sorry to babble on so, but I just want to make my situation at least slightly more clear then before. In conclusion, read, write a review, and have patience for my next installment!  
Thanks! ****


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Once we got into the hallway I received even more jealous stares then before but also some looks of pity. I guess I never really thought that maybe Anthony was just helping me because he felt sorry for me. It wasn't totally out of the question, but somehow I just didn't quite believe it. He seemed just so genuinely nice and caring. Despite that no one said 'hi' to him. They all seemed to be intimidated. That I could understand, but it still seemed odd.

When we arrived inside the gym I gasped. It was huge! Already set up were one volleyball court, two badminton courts, and two soccer nets. Anthony lead me to a small office on the other side of were we entered. When we got nearer I could see a small blonde woman was sitting in front of a computer. She looked up and smiled at Anthony.

"Ah, Anthony Scott one of my favorite students." she beamed. "What can I do for you?" She glanced briefly at me.

"Well this is Amy…"

"Lewis," I filled in.

"And she is in need of some gym wear."

"Okay then I'll see what I can do." She smiled again. Anthony thanked her and took off for the changing rooms. "I believe you have something for me," she said.

"Oh yeah, um, wait." I quickly dug through my bag in search of the envelope. Inside it was one hundred dollars, which equaled two months for me. I reluctantly handed it too her.

"So did you play any sports at your old school?" she asked as she placed the envelope inside one of the drawers in her desk.

"Uh, no not really."

"Oh well you should give it a try! Playing sports and doing exercise give you more energy, help maintain good health and are really the only option for weight lose. Not that you need to lose weight; you're tiny!" she said giving me the once-over. "You could always gain more muscle though," she added thoughtfully.

"I'll think about it." I said with an upward inflection making it sound like a question.

"Good," she replied before reaching behind a curtain closing off an area of her office. "I'm Coach Abrams by the way. Okay well you will have to borrow these until your orders come in," she handed me a pair of black spandex shorts and a neon lime-green jersey with an alligator on it. "Just give me your sizes and number by the end of the week and the orders should come in, in a couple weeks. It's especially important if you plan to join a sports team… Oh and before I forget here is a padlock for your locker; just take any available one." She smiled then turned back to her computer.

I slowly turned round and dawdled toward the changing rooms. I was terrified to let people see me so naked, so exposed. I never, _ever_ wore shorts and rarely t-shirts. It allowed too much of a peek at my battered body. I was also dreading the way too bright shirt I had to wear. I took I deep breath and reminded myself this wasn't nearly the worst thing to happen to me.

Once in the changing room I saw that most of the girls had the same bright green shirt with the odd exception wearing black instead, and I was slightly comforted. I quickly slipped into a shower stall and traded my jeans and shirt for the exercise outfit. I then stuffed all my possessions into a small locker and locked it. Because the combination was written on the back I wasn't worried about forgetting it. Before stepping out of the room I chanced a small glance at myself in the mirror. I let out a sigh of relief to see it wasn't as bad as I had first thought, though some of my marks still showed. I comforted myself in the thought that at least the worst of them were not visible.

Despite that I was still on edge as I walked out into the vast gymnasium. In one of the badminton courts I saw Ash and Anastasia-Serena-Aphrodite playing a very intense match of singles. Ash's back was to me so I could see the large _05_ on the back of his black jersey and _Winters_ printed just above on his shoulders. However, because ASA was facing me I could only see her number, _04_, on her stomach and the St. Garths 'Gators logo on the left side of her chest. Even thought I couldn't see her surname I guessed it was as beautiful as her name would be if I knew it. Suddenly it occurred to me that maybe she didn't even have a surname, like Cher or Prince.

I slowly pointed my eyes somewhere more pleasant then the happy couple. By the volleyball court I could see Anthony-who was number 11-talking to a girl- _Westwick_, 26-with dark auburn-brown hair. When he saw me he quickly waved me over.

"Hey there Amy, I want you to meet Charley." He said happily. Charley smiled, grabbed my hand and shook it vigorously. Despite being small she was very strong.

"Hey Amy! Do you play any sports? Come on you should play volleyball with me. Are you going to try out for the team? You should! I bet you are really good! Come on!" She sprinted to the sidelines, grabbed a ball, and sprinted back. "Let's make a _triangle_!" We did. For roughly four or five minutes we passed the ball around; well Charley and Anthony did, I mainly dropped it. When Coach Abrams blew the whistle all of the roughly twenty-four students speedily put all their equipment away and jogged back to her, where they sat down at her feet.

"As you may all know volleyball, badminton, basketball and soccer practices start next week. Also the tryouts for the previously mentioned teams will be sometime in the beginning of October. I trust all my star players will be participating again this year." She smiled a fierce smile. "And, for our new members I hope to see you at practice." Her dark brown eyes found mine and locked with them for a moment before she continued. "Today I will be watching to see who has the ability for which sport. You will all have to try everything anyway so no complaining!" She then picked who would start with what. As it turned out Anthony and I were in volleyball, Ash and ASA were in badminton and Charley was in soccer.

Out of all the classes I had so far gym was the one I learned the most in. For example I learned I am a hazard when it comes to volleyball. However I am exceptional in both doubles badminton and soccer. Coach Abrams demonstrated just how impressed she was with me on both occasions by complimenting me on everything and making me promise to come to the tryouts. My blissfulness suddenly plummeted when I realized Ash was too busy with ASA to notice how well I was doing. This put a damper on the last five minutes before we had to change. Although I was slightly happy to see he was also ignoring some blonde who kept throwing herself at him. I quick smile crept across my lips.

Once inside the small room I quickly went to my locker. I flipped over the lock and gasped. Someone had taken off the piece of tape with my combination. I looked on the ground frantically. I heard a humorless laugh behind me and turned my head around to see who it was. A tall blonde with just as much makeup as Vicky-whom I realized I hadn't seen in hours. She was wearing an outfit I doubted was allowed in school. I then recognized her as the hoe that had been shaking her butt around so much as she walked I wondered if she was going to throw out a hip. She was also the same girl I had noticed was throw herself at Ash, trying to impress him though he remained oblivious to her efforts.

"Oh hello there _Amy_," she spat, "looking for something?" Her voice was mock innocent, but I'm sure she didn't fool anyone. " I just want you to know your time at this school can go one of two ways." Everyone was inconspicuously listening in as they slowly changed. "One, you can accept your place as a loser; two, you can try and prove yourself to me, but trust me I don't like trash; or three, you can cross me again, but take my word for it, you _will_ regret it."

"That's three," I pointed out quietly, but immediately regretted it. She glared at me with such loathing I almost flinched.

"Whatever! Just say out of my way. Don't flatter yourself, just because he was checking you out a few times doesn't mean anything! Ash is _mine_ and you better get used to it!" From behind me in the shower I heard another laugh, even more humorless then skank blonde's had been.

"Carrie, stop being such a conniving, woebegone-," said the confident and exquisite but tired voice from behind the curtain before Carrie cut in.

"Stop, just stop! Fine, whatever! I don't even know what that means. Ugh, why don't you go-" She ranted, but the voice cut her off.

"Do you _really_ want to finish that?" the voice said angrily. Carrie looked torn but then threw a small crumpled piece of what I guessed was the tape with my combination on it at me. "Paige, Jessica, Alley! Let's go!" she commanded before grabbing her large purse and storming out. Three of the girls quickly finished getting dressed, packed up their things and ran out after her. I unfurled the small piece to see Carrie had scrawled a small message on it. It said simply: Die Bitch! Underneath that I could barely make out the numbers. On my second try the lock successfully snapped open. I grabbed all my stuff and ran for a vacant shower stall. I changed with lightning speed, but I was still the last girl left. Everyone had gone to class already, including my showering savior.

I had just about decided that I would skip the dreaded art class when I saw someone's profile leaning against the doorframe. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of Carrie and her minions waiting for me to submerge to take out their revenge. I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding when I saw it was only Anthony. He smiled at me as we walked together. Coach Abrams smiled at us from her desk as we passed by.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked him.

"Well since I have a spare I figured I should see you safely to your next class. Art, right?" His wonderfully blue eyes danced. Geeze, he was handsome, I thought sighing audibly.

"Yeah, but I was thinking of just you know, skipping…" I said lightly. He started to open his mouth to protest, but I hastily continued. "Trust me, I have no artistic abilities whatsoever! Rest assured this is a horrible mistake!"

"Amy I really think you should at least try it. It can't be as bad as you think. Just give it a chance; it might grow on you." He then shot me a smoldering smile. I stared up at the divine creature that stood beside me and reluctantly gave up.

"Fine," I said breathlessly then gaining confidence added, "but _you_ have to keep whatever horrific creation I make." He chuckled softly and agreed as we reached a door. I gave him one last pleading look, but he remained set on having me attend this class. I slowly turned that knob, heard the loud click and pushed softly.

As I quietly entered it dawned upon me that maybe Anthony was just trying to get rid of me. He was nice and everything, but the idea of being stuck with me _again_ must have been too much. In his own way Anthony might have been tactfully giving me the slip. For the second time today I doubted Anthony's sincere acts of kindness. Also for the second time I dismissed those thoughts continuing to believe that he really was a good guy.

My happy thought disintegrated as my eyes lay to rest on the unnaturally beautiful blonde who was Ash's girlfriend. She looked as if she could have been posing for a new _Artsy Chic_ styled clothing line. I could just picture it: ASA daintily resting the tip of her pen on her bottom lip; her angelic blue eyes looking up to the side thoughtfully; a sketchbook resting on her crossed legs; all the while displaying her new clothes. Of course she would be wearing an ultra fashionable outfit that every girl in the country would be scrambling to copy. I was almost surprised when no cameramen and makeup artists sprinted in through doors and windows. I glared at her with pure jealousy anyway.

She must have felt my fierce look because she spun around to look at me. She looked shocked to see my expression. A weak smile tried to make it's way across her face, but faltered almost immediately. I was so absorbed in my dislike that I jumpy when a misty, throaty voice floated through the air.

"Hello there," said a woman with dusty red hair. "And what's your name?"

"Amy," I said, after a moment's hesitation.

"Well welcome Amy! I am Claire Bronz," she said in her breezy voice "In this class you will be free to draw, write, paint, sculpt, carve…" Claire continued down her list, putting emphasis on the first syllable of each example she gave me. All of a sudden a male voice spoke up.

"Or just day dream if you prefer," said a man with wire like gray hair. He had clouded blue-gray eyes, but instead of a suit like M. Kenmorr, he wore faded jeans and a large paint stained black T-shirt. He chuckled softly. "My name is Sebastian Platz, but I would prefer it if you would call me Seb. I am the other co-teacher, if you would, for this class." With that they both continued on as if nothing had interrupted their class. They also seemed oblivious to the fact that I was ten minutes late.

M. Platz-Seb-walked around the class inspecting the works of about a dozen teens. From what I could see the students treated him as if he were one of them. Mrs. Claire Bronz glided around the class seeming not the touch the ground as she gave advice to everyone she flew past. Her flowing orange-red dress floated around her like mist. With the combination of her red hair, fiery dress and crimson lips she looked like a fire goddess. The only things out of place were her watery blue eyes.

I finally decided to at least sit down somewhere. As I began to walk past the golden goddess I glanced at her sketch. My jaw dropped nearly to the floor. I unconsciously walked toward her until I was close enough to smell her exotic fragrance.

"It's amazing," I whispered. She looked up at me, startled.

"Thank you," she replied. I was sure from her expression the last thing she expected form me was a compliment. I faintly recognized her voice, but couldn't place it.

I studied the man in the picture carefully. His somewhat shaggy black hair landed about midway down his forehead; that and his identically colored eyes contrasted with his pale skin. I could tell he was tall because of the way he was leaning against a large tree. I was also shocked to see how well built and gorgeous he was even though he was a drawing. He rivaled even Ash and Anthony; another god of beauty. Despite that he didn't look like that kind of guy you wanted to meet at night. His lips were curved up into a half smirk and his black jacket's collar was flipped up. Most guys would look conceited if they tried to do something like that, but this guy with his bad boy aura, I knew had he been real, would have pulled it of and looked damn good. Although it was a picture, it was so realistic looking I involuntarily shuddered at the thought. In his left hand was a red rose; it was the only part of the drawing colored with color rather then charcoal blacks and grays.

"His name is Damon," said the blonde I had forgotten about. I was about to ask why she names her pictures when Seb joined into the conversation, if you could really call it that.

"Ah, Hazel I see you are showing Damon to Amy." He voice was full of approval as if he hoped when I saw something so wonderful it would inspire me to give art class a chance after all. _Hazel_, I thought, forget Anastasia, Serena, and Aphrodite, Hazel was even more sophisticated and model-like then all of them! I began to like _Hazel_ even less then before. "This is the best one thus far," Seb's voice gushed with approval.

"I don't know if I captured his aura right," said Hazel, her voice full of concern. There are more of them? I had to admit the picture was unnaturally good, but there were other things to draw accept a sexy but fictional man. I must have said the first part out loud because Hazel replied.

"Well yeah, Damon's my favorite subject to draw…" As she looked up at me her voice sounded self-conscious. "I just… I just love him so much! He's always on my mind." Her divine blue eyes shone as she spoke.

"What about Ash" I asked wondering if it wasn't just a little strange to be in love with an unreal person. "Does he know about this"

"Well yeah, it's hardly a secret," she answered.

"And he's okay with that?" I gasped, unable to understand or restrain myself from asking,

"Ash wants me be happy. He can handle sharing me it's not like we're married." She smiled a little bit. I stared at he delusional girl who sat before me. Hazel may be beautiful and talented at basically everything, but she was also the reason people used the term 'dumb blonde'. I wondered once again why Ash would be interested in this girl. Sure I get that guys like girls with nice bodies, but really. Was Ash actually so in love with Hazel as to overlook her person disorientation dementia? I felt a brief sadness, and then walked away. I sat down at one of the many vacant seats in the front of the class. I reached down in my bag and pulled out a sheet of paper and a black pen. I vaguely remember doodling small pictures. All of a sudden Claire was beside me and I felt as if I had been awoken from a deep sleep.

"Oo, poetry!" she exclaimed. " I had no idea. How did you think of that so quickly? Had you started before class? No matter come read it up front." I heard Seb exclaim his excitement from the back of the class.

"Um… I don't write-" I began, but stopped in my tracks. On my sheet of paper was a poem. "I have no idea how that- I don't how to rhyme!" but Claire had already pulled me to the front of the class. Both teachers nodded their heads supportively. Hazel looked at me expectantly. Not knowing what else to do I glanced down at the paper and began to read. I was surprise by how natural and confident my voice sounded.

"_A single tear slid down his cheek,_

_It leaves a beautiful shining streak._

_His blue eyes once magnificent oceans,_

_Are now empty of all emotions._

_His hair once impossibly black,_

_Is now dirty, ugly, and slack._

_Before for him many maidens would sing,_

_Now he is but a dethroned king._

_All his children are lost and gone,_

_Even his daughter the precious swan._

_Her and all three of his sons know not of him,_

_He wishes to find them for his last whim._

_P for the suffering of impossible pain,_

_D for Her death again and again._

_And M for the many life-ends he has hasten,_

_All this is part of his chasten."_

When I finished Seb and Claire clapped and congratulated me on my 'masterpiece'. Seconds later the last bell rang; school was over. As I walked to pick up my bag I saw Hazel's eyes were as wide as saucers. I bent down and stuffed the paper and pen messily in my bag. When I looked up Hazel was gone. I slowly plodded out the door suddenly tired. All of the other students were gone already and both my teachers in a heated discussion. I quietly closed to door behind me. When I turned around Hazel had me pinned against the door. She no longer appeared any of the relaxed, calm emotions she had been before; she was terse, livid and frantic. She said only one sentence, but her voice ripped through me with fear. "How do you know about P.D.M."


	4. Chapter 3

**This is a crucial chapter so _**please**_ leave reviews. I hope you like it though some people may find it a bit inappropriate. I've never written anything like this before so again, _**please**_ leave a review, thanks **

Chapter 3

Hazel's grip never loosened on me. I looked around frantically hoping that someone who see this and save me. No such luck as everyone was so put off by the first day of school they had all cleared out immediately; everyone except Hazel.

"Answer me! How do you know about P.D.M." she repeated, her eyes seeming to grow darker to match her anger. She was even more beautiful when she was angry. I almost felt like I wanted to please her, to tell her about this _P.D.M._, but then I remembered that I knew nothing of the strange letters.

"I don't know who or what P.D.M. is! Please believe me." I pleaded softly. My eyes burned as tears budded out from their corners in fear. I was mostly afraid because by this time I had come to believe her mentally unstable. This situation did nothing to tell me otherwise. On the contrary, it proved my suspicions.

"I don't believe you!" she spat. "Did he send you here? Is that why all day you've been with either Anthony or Ash? I see the way you look at him! Did Charmaine put you up to this? Did she" Hazel's voice became even more crazed as she continued on. It was almost as if she had forgotten I was there. "No, P.D.M. would never take her back. Haha, no. I doubt she would ever go back to him either… you never know though…" She finally looked back at me. I took this opportunity to try and reason with her.

"Please, I didn't write that! I swear." I felt like a part of me was being torn out. She was so stunning that I felt complied to give her anything she wanted. I unwillingly felt the need to help her. If she told me to rob a bank to make her happy I think I would have. I would have gladly told her what she want if only I knew what she was talking about. In an attempt to sooth her began to explain again how I was clueless to what she desired. "I don't know what you want from me. I don't even know what _whim_ or _chasten_ mean."

"_Whim_ is like an impulse, an urge, a crazed wish and _chasten_ is like a punishment," she told me automatically. "Just because you didn't write it doesn't mean someone didn't give it to you. And what's with all that garbage about him losing his children and being sad. The only time he would ever be sad is if he couldn't cause pain to someone and any children of his would be like the spawn of Satan himself. And _Her_, who is that supposed to be? M-k? She's not dead. It's Charmaine isn't it I wouldn't put is past he to write a poem about how P.D.M. loves her! Such lies she fills herself with. So she's back huh?" Hazel looked at me for a moment before speaking again. "Give me the paper," was all she said.

My hand immediately shot down to my bag before I could even think about what I was doing. When I handed it to her, she looked relieved that I still had it. I noted that I had pleased her a least a little and it felt like a giant weight have been lifted from me. She studied it for a while longer then looked back at me.

"You better stay the hell away from him." She warned then her voice became silky and smooth. "I think you should forget about all this." My mind began to get hazy, and clouded. "You dropped your things," she said knocking them down. When I looked back up she was gone. Wait, who was gone? Someone had been here, right?

"Oh," I said surprised as I saw all my things spread across the ground. How had that happened? Unexpectedly the art class door opened and Seb and Siara walked out.

"What happened here?" asked Seb looking from my things to me.

"I dropped my things," I said though for some reason it sounded mechanic, copied. Seb, however, did not seem to notice anything strange. I bent down to pick them up.

"Do you still happen to have that poem by any chance?" Siara asked.

"Um, it should be in here," I answered as I dug through the contents of my bag I had just picked up. "Hum, that's strange I couldn't swear I put it in here." They both looked slightly disappointed.

"That's too bad," said Seb, "If you should happen to find it would you mind if I gave it a quick peek?"

"Uh, sure." I hesitated. Seb smiled then he and Siara left. I pulled my sweater out of my bag and quickly shoved it on. I flipped the hood up then began for the exit. On my way I saw only one other student and two teachers. Once I arrived at the edge of the parking lot I noticed a flashy red car drive by. It was, of course, Ash, Hazel, and Anthony. Anthony was in the back seat, as from the passenger's side Hazel shoved an apple into Ash's mouth. Car accident waiting to happen, I thought bitterly as they all laughed.

As I stepped off the curb my attention was diverted from the red sports car to the gray Honda Civic that nearly plowed me down. I froze in place, but luckily Matthew has amazing reflexes because he was fast enough to stomp of the brakes before his car ran me over. I tried to take a step backward, but only managed to trip on the curb and fall flat on my butt. Before the screeching of the brakes had even left my ears Matthew had jumped out of the car and ran to my side.

"Holy crap Amy! I didn't see you there! You are all right? You should pay more attention! I almost ran you over! What were you thinking What was _I_ thinking Here, let me help you." He extended his arm and with pulled me up with ease. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. I was distracted." I explained as he continued to apologize. "I'm fine. I'm not even hurt." I began to take a step and realized I _was_ hurt. My butt was seriously in pain from my tumble. I rubbed it and carefully took a glance behind me to see if the three people responsible for stealing my attention had noticed my little spill. I felt both relief and disappointment when I realized they were gone.

"Here I'll give you a ride home," Matthew said as he opened the passenger door for me. I slowly made my way to the car and carefully sat down. Sitting on my sore butt was not exactly comfortable. After I snapped my seatbelt closed, Matthew took off. "Amy I'm worried about you…" He said hesitantly.

"Matthew I was just distracted and I tripped and-" I began, but he interrupted.

"That's not what I mean…" He studied my face for a moment, which was dangerous considering he was driving, before his expression became painful and he looked away. "Amy, I could tell someone, it doesn't have to be you-"

"Matt stop, everything is fine just… just," I looked away from him, "just leave me alone. I can deal with this by myself. I don't need your help all the time."

"This is all my fault," he began, "I should not have let this go on for so long. I've been selfishly keeping you in a home full of abuse and neglect because I was too afraid to see you leave. Amy you deserve better, I can't bare to see you full of bruises again. It's not right; it makes me sick to think I'm doing nothing about it. I love you, Amy! You're my best friend, hell you're like a sister to me and I have to do something!" I thought I could see the sparkle of tears swell in his eyes. This was yet another risky driving situation.

Matthew and I had had these conversations uncountable times. Each time it got worst and harder to forget. Matt was right, I knew, I just couldn't face the alternative. If I told someone about my situation I would be forced to leave my house, maybe even my city. Since a young age I've had problems about people leaving me. It's not exactly abandonment issues it's more of I just don't want to lose my last family member, my mom. That's a rational fear in my opinion since my dad left before I was born, my sister basically lived at her friends and boyfriend's houses for the last five years before she turned eighteen and moved away that exact day. That was more then two years ago. Even my mom seems to pull away from me, another example of how it is coherent for me to want someone to rely on, to love me. In other words telling someone is not an option.

Tears sprang to my eyes too at the thought of the life I could have had, had my dad stayed. I was never sure if they were tears of anger or sadness, but they always came either way. I quietly sniffled and wipe the streams the seeped down my cheeks on my sleeve. At the next red light Matthew reached for the backseat floor and procured a Kleenex box. He gently placed it on my lap, and I smiled weakly at him in thanks.

"Amy…" he started again. I decided the only way to get him to drop the subject was to be mean and hurt him; really hurt him.

"Matthew Connor if you really loved me, you would accept my decision…" I said strongly, but weakly at the same time. He looked like he was being tortured and more tears gushed from my eyes. I plucked another tissue from the box and mopped up my eyes some more. After thirty seconds of silence Matt turned on the radio and set it to _Power 97.5_, our favorite station. It was so quiet I could barely make out the songs that were playing. After several minutes I decided to say something, anything to fill the quiet. "What song is this?" I asked meekly.

"_Heaven Coming Down_ by _The Tea Party_," he said solemnly. I slowly turned to knob until the song was actually audible. It made me cry even harder. We spent the rest of the dive pretending to listen to the songs, but really trying to decipher out own thoughts. Well, I was at least. Once we arrived we both sat there for a minute before either of us spoke. "Amy, I'm sorry for being such a jerk. It's your life and I need to let you make your own choices. I've just had my own issues lately and since I'm having trouble facing my problems I took it upon myself to mess around with yours."

I unbuckled myself and reached over and hugged him. We sat like that for a minute or two. I pulled away a little bit and looked into his golden brown eyes. They shone wetly. As I pull in once more my lips gazed his cheek. I tasted the salt from the river that flowed from his previously mentioned gold eyes. We continued holding each other for a few more moments before I finally retracted my hands from around him. It felt good to have someone know your issues even if they insisted on unhelpfully interfering. I was about to ask Matt if he wanted to talk about what was bothering him but felt that if he had wanted to tell me he would have.

"I love you too, you know Matt. You're like the family I wish I had." We both smiled sadly. As I stepped out of his car, I realized on the upside my butt was no longer hurting. I reached my hand back inside and grabbed myself one last Kleenex. I waved back at my would-be-brother. I saw him take a big relaxing breath before starting up his car once more and driving off. I stood on my doorstep taking a few big breaths of my own before I was ready to enter.

After crossing the threshold I immediately lower my head to the ground. Ben sat at the kitchen table with a glass of, what I naturally assumed was, beer. His fierce glare made the hair on the back of my neck and arms stand up. I beckoned for me to move closer. I did so cautiously. An expression of malice and anger spread across Ben's stubbly face.

"It's almost five o'clock," he grumbled, "where have you been?" It was really

"I only left the school at like three fifty 'cause I dropped my stuff then…" I stopped talking as I realized he didn't really care, he was merely waiting to yell at me about something else.

"Joice tells me you are asking her for money," he said irritably.

"Well, yeah," I mumbled, "we were running out of groceries…" I remembered the conversation between Joice and I very well. She had complained there was no food in this damn house. I had told her I could pick some up if she gave me some money. She became furious and yelled at me for five minutes about how I was such an inconvenience and how I was ruining her life, always asking for money. She also warned me how mad Ben would be when he heard about this!

"Are you accusing me of being a bad provider, are you saying that I can't take care of my own family" his voice raised with every word he said.

"This isn't much of a family," I muttered. Had I been thinking I would not have responded at all, but between having a horrible day and coming home only to be accused of something I didn't do combined with the courage I had taken from Matt, I felt the need to say something. I took a step back.

"Don't you talk to me like that you little brat!" Ben yelled. His hands shook with anger. He slammed his empty cup on the table and glared from me to it. I took this as a sign that it was time for a refill I reluctantly stepped closer, picked it up and walked to the fridge. I was shaky being so close to him when he was in one of his moods. It was like playing beside and angry bear. I snapped open a random can and poured it, spilling a little because of my quivering. Ben scooted his chair back at the exact moment I stepped behind him. The result was an angry beer-clad Ben and me trembling with fear. He cried out in fury and irritation. I sprinted as fast as I could but he shot up like a bullet and headed straight for me. With every step the old floorboards creaked in protest. What I wanted to do at this point was punch him in his ugly face, tell him to leave me and my mom the hell alone, to call the police or Matthew or anyone. What I did instead, as he grabbed my wrists violently and pushed me against the wall, was look away from his horrid face. His breath reeked of alcohol when he spoke. "You look at me you pathetic little bitch," he yelled in my face. I glanced at my mom just to see her expression; she was looking away. She avoided the scene that was playing right in front of her seeming oblivious to the confrontation. When I refused to meet Ben's gaze he grabbed a fistful of my hair and twisted my head towards him. I cried out in pain and tried to turn away yet again, but his big hands gripped my chin with unbelievable strength. I took this opportunity at having my hands free to claw at and push him away. As I did this I screamed at him to get away from me. He immediately let go and clutched his face for that was where I had been attacking him.

I felt so weak I couldn't support myself do I slowly sank to the floor. I tried to get up and run away, but my body couldn't even manage to move. As I lay there completely helpless Ben took this occasion to kick me in the ribs. As he foot made contact all the air that had been in my lungs shot out. I gasped for breath, but it was in vain. Tiny stream of blood trickled down the side of my mouth. With a big smirk Ben crouched down and pulled my head up by my hair as I still gasped for air. My whole body hurt so much the new pain barely registered.

"You're just like your mother. She used to be such a little ungrateful, troublesome whore until she got what she deserved…" he laughed. Is that _you_, I thought but kept it to myself this time. He let go of my hair and my head dropped back to the ground with a loud thump. My vision blurred, though maybe it was from the tears, and a dull black enclosed around me.

* * * * *

A dull noise was the first thing to greet me upon my awake. I then slowly became aware of my body and how much it hurt, especially my head. I was completely sore from losing consciousness on the hard wood floor. I tried to move, but all my muscles were wooden stiff. My eyes were crusted shut from crying. I forced myself onto my elbows, then the sitting position. I took this opportunity to rub my eyes. I blinked several times as they came into contact with the light of the living room. I bowed my head to the ground and gasped at all the dried blood. There was a large crimson smear where my head had been. I cautiously felt the back of my scalp and winced in pain as I felt the dried mat of blood. As I sat in the dark I realized it was night. How long had I been out, I wondered. That was about the same moment I became conscience that the fiery pain in my chest was getting worst along with that of my head.

I carefully managed to get to my feet with the support of the wall. Still using the wall I was able to find my way to the counter, where I all but collapsed. I felt dizzy and had trouble focusing. With great effort I open the cupboard door where we kept the Advil. The lack of light made it even harder to make out the label after I finally found the bottle after blindly reaching inside for an abnormally long amount of time. I silently cursed the childproof cap as I squinted to see which side I had to turn it as I pushed down. Once I managed I quickly tipped the bottle in my hand and two-dozen pills flew out. I moaned softly in pain and irritation as I shoved the extras back inside. I took a few more tipsy steps until I reached the sink where I grabbed a clean cup and poured some water. I tip my head back and downed them both.

After silently placing the cup in the sink I stumbled into the living room not bothering to check the lying clock. Ben was asleep on the couch with my mom at his feet. Because I was still woozy I often had to stop or balance myself on either the wall or various furniture. My head throbbed as Ben snored loudly. I was halfway up the stairs when I tripped. My knee hit against one of the stairs and I silently cursed in furry. Tears sprang from my eyes in anger and irritation as I made my way to my room, now limping.

When I reached my bed I collapsed on it. I pulled my alarm clock to face me and saw it was 12:13. Tear continued to flow from my eyes as I began to feel sorry for myself. I reluctantly pulled myself off the bed towards my dresser. On the floor beside it was an old ratty CD player. I turned it on and pressed the repeat button. Once I arrived back to the bed _Garry Jules' Mad World_ softly began.

On my eleventh birthday after coming home from a New Years/Birthday Party at Matt's house-I had got into a fight with him and my two best friends of the time and wanted to go home so his parents, being amazingly nice people, drove me-I noticed a parcel on the doorstep. It was wrapped in gift-wrap and addressed to me. I cautiously opened it. Inside was a copy of Wuthering Heights, my now favorite book, a CD, and a note. On the CD was a single song, _Gary Jules'_ interpretation of _Mad World_. It has since been my favorite song especially when I need a pick-me-up as well as an important part of life. The note, on the other hand, had brought me waves of emotions. As I picked it up I forced my eyes to scan the page and my mind to put it together.

Dearest Amanda,

Has is really been eleven years since you were brought into this world? It feels as if it were only yesterday. Sometimes I wonder if this is just some sort of dream in which a beautiful young woman is forced to live a horrid life, forever wondering about what could have happened had things turned out differently. If that is the case I beg of you to discontinue. What has happened has happened and there is no changing it. The only thing that you can successfully do now is live your life in the present. As one who has been hurt and broken uncountable times I must urge you not to follow the path of that leads you forward versus the one that holds you back and forces you to relive and wonder vaguely of the past. I don't know if I'm making any sense or if you will even get this. If I were the kind of person who prays I would pray that you receive and read this. Also I would hope beyond hope that you would somehow find it in your heart to at least understand why you are with Joice. Your mother loved you so much it was hard to believe.

I beg of you to forgive all that has been done to you because weather or not you believe me, it is true that leaving you with Joice was really the only option. How can you expect anyone to leave children with a man who is hated and feared by all, save his wife? It is simply not done!

I apologize for all the mysteriousness of this letter. I can never be sure how much of anything you know, and though it pains me, I cannot bring myself to bring up the repulsive truths. One thing I can tell you is that you shall not be kept in the dark for much longer. A thousand years is bound to teach a person something. I swear on my meaningless life that you shall never befall the same fate as your mother.

Yours truly,

-D

When I was young I used to like to imagine the 'D' was for dad, but as I grew that thought shrunk. Some things about the letter confused me, made me wonder. What did the writer mean a thousand years? Also they made is sound as if a loving father was forced to give up his children out of love; that was as likely as it snowing in July. Another thing about the letter other then the mysterious body text was that it was for _Amanda_, not Amy. As far back as I can remember no one has ever called me that. I can even remember I used to ask Jas if my whole name as Amy, because it was so short. She always got mad at me and told me yes. Despite the fact that I was ninety-nine percent sure the letter is not from my mysterious dad, I still sometimes betrayed myself into thinking it is. Now was one of those times.

I drowsily folder the paper and placed it inside Wuthering Heights and reached for the picture on my night side table. Tears continued to blur my vision, but I knew the scene by heart. It was in a park during early fall when the leaves were still mostly green. A woman with dark chestnut hair and dark brown eyes smiled brightly. There was also a man. His impossibly jet-black hair was slightly messy and his midnight blue eyes sparkled. Whenever I show this picture to a friend she always tells me how sexy he is. That comment never falls to irritate me not only because I assume he is my dad-though I can never be sure-but also because I don't feel he deserves any compliments or praise. Despite that I am forced to admit he is quite stunning.

The thing I love most about this picture is how happy they looked. It still baffles me how two people who obviously love each other so much could have left their counterpart. It hurts to think about how my life could have been had he stayed. No more Ben; no more hurt; no more wondering…

_What has happened has happened and there is no changing it_, the letter had said. With that, my back against the wall and the picture in my lap I closed my eyes and let the music deliver me into peace.

*****

I wasn't exactly sure if I was asleep or if I was merely letting my mind drift, but the park began to form before me. The same trees, the same benches, the same dark blue eyes looking down at me. I felt an odd sense of déjà-vu as his angelic, velvet voice drifted through the crisp air.

"I missed you," he said. A loving smile played across his lips. He bent down and lightly pressed them to mine. A fiery sensation coursed through my whole body. When he pulled away I was filled with longing and tried to pull him back. He chuckled softly. "Hope, I will remember this day forever," he murmured, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

"So will I," I whispered. Somehow I felt right, complete, like I was finally really happy. It also felt normal to be called Hope. A little part of me wanted to get closer to him. Before I knew what was happening the little part took over my whole body. Tears flowed from my eyes in unseen distress. When he saw my emotions he held me tight. I clung to him in fear that he would abandon me once more. Slowly my fears came into reality. As I felt him pull away I looked into his face. It remained blank and emotionless. The tighter I tried to hold on the more he managed to escape. When he was almost beyond reach I felt myself cry out in fear. "No, no don't leave me again! You promised not to leave me! I need you," I sobbed in agony. The further he went the more the pain inside me increased; it was as if part of me was being ripped out. I sank to the ground helplessly. With the last of my strength I pleaded out in desperation. "Please don't leave me. You promised Christopher, you promised…"As soon as those words left my mouth his face twisted into an expression of torment and excruciating pain. Despite that, in only a fraction of a second he was gone.

I snapped back to reality, with tears pouring from my eyes. I had the briefest amount of time to realized I was on the floor and not my bed, _Mad World_ was drifting to an end, and the clock read 4:17, before I dizzily ran to the bathroom and became violently sick.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It took half an hour for the sickening dizziness to pass. Because it had been such a long time since I had eaten I spent most of the time dry heaving. It was almost worst that way, the gut wrenching pull as my stomach tried to push out something that wasn't there. It was so painful that tears spilled from my eyes. After what felt like unbearable hours I finally let myself curl up in a ball on the dirty bathroom floor. I panted as I felt my insides churn. After an unknown amount of time I felt sure enough to sit up. A wave of nausea washed over me, but thankfully it passed. I sat there for several moments before daring to even attempt to stand upright.

I decided I needed a shower due to my filth. I quickly striped and twisted the handle of the bathtub faucet. I let the warm water run over my hand for a long instance. Once I climbed in I sat down in the fetal position and let the water wash away blood, sweat, tears, and vomit. It felt good to let myself be engulfed in relaxing steam. I stayed that way for a long time. My mind remained blank, and my heart void of feelings. I reached for the shampoo and began to gently massage it into my scalp. I tried to avoid the back where it was most tender because of my fall. When I stood to wash to rest of me, blood pounded in my scull, but that too soon passed.

After several blissful minutes of warmth and security trickled by, I know I must leave the comfort and face the real world. When I stepped out my arms reached for the towel rack where dry fluffy towels waited. I wrapped my body with one and my hair with another. I then tiptoed to my room was next, and then finally collapsed on my bed. My body was still warm from the shower. My eyelids became heavy and my head sagged to the side. I just made out the time, 5:04, before I fell asleep once again.

*****

At 6:58 I woke up, my head pounding. I was sore, groggy and still semi wrapped in towels. It took me five minutes to sit up and ten more to stand. After looking in the mirror without really seeing for several minutes I decided to get dressed. After slowly pulling on a pair of near black jeans, and a red t-shirt, brushing my hair, and finally the usual amount of cover-up I slowly crept out of my room and down the stairs. Upon arriving there I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding when my eyes saw the empty couch that once seated Ben and my mom. It wasn't unusual for them to wake up in the middle of the night and crawl into their bed.

When I got to the kitchen I immediately grabbed a glass and filled it with water. After quickly chugging it I repeated the process. My stomach growled with hunger so I opened a cupboard and pulled out a box of _Rice Krispies_. At the same time I grabbed a bowl, spoon, and a surprisingly light carton of milk. Amazingly I made it all the way to the table without dropping a single thing. I hurriedly poured the _Krispies_ into the bowl and the moment I tipped the milk carton roughly a quarter cup of milk spilled out. I groaned in frustration. That was why the carton was so light. I regretfully dipped my spoon into the disappointment of a cereal and began to slowly shovel it into my waiting mouth.

After rinsing the empty bowl, I grabbed the same bottle of Advil I had used last night. After pouring a glass of water, and downing the pills, I slowly walked back up the creaky stairs bringing the water with me. My legs brought me all the way to my room until I slowly sank down beside my bed and night table on which I set the glass down. My mind slowly became fuzzy and empty. My neck slowly became lose and my head sank to the side as my eyelids crept down. Something caused me to jerk and knock down the tall glass. Water splattered all over the floor and small drops landed on my jeans and shirt causing little dark dots to form. The worst was not the mess but the shocking pain of the glass landing on my hand. I muttered a curse under my breath and began to shake my pained appendage. With my other hand, I reached for one of the semi-dry towels that I had carelessly left on my bed. I let it fall on the little puddle at the same moment a small stream reached my leg and dampened the side of my jeans.

I was thankful the glass remained intact-thanks to my now swollen hand-as I was in no good state to pick up small shards. I stood up and grabbed my bag and a large black hoody. After slipping it on and flipping up the hood, I quietly slipped down the stairs. I would deal with the water after school. A quick check of the clock told me it was 7:27. Despite all the reasons to be in a foul mood, I was at least happy that I would be more then on time for school this morning.

It was 8:28 by the time I arrived at school and I still had a half an hour until it began. I took this opportunity to finally start the first Harry Potter book, something I had been delaying for the past five years. It's not that I didn't want to, I really did I even had all seven; it's just that I never really got around to it. I inhaled the new book smell and opened to the first page of Harry's adventure in an attempt to forget my own troubles.

_-CHAPTER ONE-_

_The Boy who Lived_

_Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal… _

I was oblivious to the people who passed by me as much as the time. Harry's malicious uncle, aunt, and cousin immediately became objects of my hate. I was at the zoo part where Harry was talking with the Brazilian boa constrictor and Dudley was coming to see.

'_Out of the way, you,' he said, punching Harry in the ribs, Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. _

At that exact same moment someone chose to prod me in my ribs. I simultaneously jumped, dropped the book, and hit them.

"Ow, what the hell Amy?" asked Vicky, clearly outraged at having been hit.

"Oh, sorry! You scared me," I said as I swooped up my book and wiped it off.

"I was just going to show you your locker. There wasn't really any time yesterday morning, then after lunch you totally ditched me, and I couldn't find you after school so yeah…" Her expression was calm, but I could hear the annoyance in her voice clearly.

"I'm really sorry, it's just I saw this friend of mine from my old school and then I just lost track of time and lots of things happened and I was really busy…" I mumble feebly.

"Do you want me to show you your locker then or are you too busy…"

"Uh, what time is it?"

"Um," she pulled out her cell phone, "8:46, we have nine minutes."

"Okay then, as long as you don't mind…"

"Does it really matter," she snapped in a clipped tone. She then continued in a forced, softer way. "It's no problem, the school gave me your locker numbers and locks yesterday so yeah…" She turned around and began to lead me into the school.

"Vicky," I said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, I really appreciate this."

"No problem…" Her expression was a mix of irritation, contentment and confusion. With slight hesitation she started off again. We were soon in a section of the school I had never before been in. We entered an unfamiliar door and I was shocked to an enormous room filled with students. A giant whiteboard covered almost the entire wall to my right. A woman with sandy blonde hair occupied a large desk with a computer beside a window. The wall to my left had computers al the way down until it came to a door. The wall opposite to the computer one was the one with the four large windows. Between those two walls was an amazing amount of desks. At the very back of the room was a cluster of couches. Closest to me were two three person couches and a loveseat. Each had a small table on both sides. Across from that was a large table, and further then that those couches with no armrests that slide together to make a giant mega couch. It even had the angled ones on the sides that make it into a square bracket on its back. As we walked to the back I noticed that beyond the couches were lockers. There was even a rectangle island much taller then me with lockers on all four sides. There was about a meter and a half space until it met the also 'lockered' wall on the three sides that didn't face the couches.

That's when I noticed the door just before the lockers. It was open so I could see what lay on the other side. Tables and matching chairs that looked like they were stolen from a fancy restaurant's outdoor patio. I blinked several times, not believing my eyes, knowing that they must be lying to me because nothing like this could exist in a school. It was very had to wrap my mind around. Vicky stopped us beside the door.

"This are your lockers," she said pointing to two lockers, one over the other. "And this are your locks. The combination it written on some tape on the back."

"Oh, thanks," I said taking the padlocks from her. I dug in my bag for a pen and instead came out with a black Sharpie. I shrugged and wrote the two series of numbers on my left wrist, one on top of the other. I started to unlock the first one. _Spin three times clockwise. 09. Spin once counterclockwise. 34. Spin clockwise to 26_. With a _snap_ it came open. I placed it on the bottom of the top locker then moved on to the second. By this time Vicky was at her own lockers. I took my second padlock and checked my wrist for the magic numbers. _Three clockwise. 16. Once counterclockwise. 04. Clockwise to 24. Snap._ I then placed it with the second.

I felt someone pass behind me so I looked back. That's when I saw Ash. My heart skipped a few beats then began to speed up as if to compensate. I wanted to look cool, and impressive even if I was just putting things in my locker. I knew it was stupid. Why should I act weird just because some guy I like is nearby? Even with those thoughts swimming around in my head I still mustered up all the courage I could to remind him that I exist.

"Hey Ash," I was impressed that my voice didn't falter.

"Hi," he said not looking up or paying me any attention. My heart sank and I felt embarrassed for having ever thought that maybe I had a chance with him. That he would remember me from yesterday. His lack of response sure told me otherwise. A lump formed in my throat as I turned back to my locker. Maybe he was just a nice guy like Anthony. Only talking to the new girl because no one else would.

I decided I no longer wanted to force myself onto people who were to nice to tell me to leave. Starting with Ash. He has a girlfriend. A girlfriend who is not me. Hence I should but out. Give him space. Let him be happy. Respect his choice. All these things were easy to think, but harder to actually consider doing.

Looking at my lockers and not quite knowing what to put in them, I place two loose-leaf filled binders and some spare pencils and pens in the top and in the bottom the spandex shorts and neon lime-green t-shirt Coach Abrams had given my yesterday. I picked up the locks and closed both door tightly. I then slid the padlock's arm through the little black part of the locker with a whole that went through the door and clicked it shut. I did the same with the bottom one. It wasn't that I was afraid that anyone would take anything, mostly that someone-Carrie-would leave something unwanted for me.

"Let's take a seat incase Mrs. Holloway has an announcements to make before class," came Vicky's voice from my left. We left the locker section and Vicky led my to a desk in the back row. I sat down and let my eyes wonder until they rested upon the blonde woman sitting at the desk in front of the class. I assumed she was Mrs. Holloway. Students flooded into the room and filled the vacant seats. My eyes wandered again and I pretended I wasn't looking for Ash. I had been sitting for about a minute when a _ding_ echoed through the room. Everyone stood up and it was followed by the O Canada. After everyone sat back done and the Our Father sounded throughout the room. After that were the daily announcements. I realized yesterday I had been so late I had missed it all. I didn't recognize the voice, but I was fairly sure it was not the secretary. The woman talking sounded youthful and bouncy. She told us to sign up for the sports teams, said the school elections would be soon, and reminded us about the school dress code. After she was done Mrs. Holloway stood up to address the crowd.

"Well, you heard the woman. Athletes, please sign up for everything because we need to defend our title! We haven't won all those banners by watching TV and playing Xbox now have we! She also mentioned the elections. The student body is a perfect opportunity to share your ideas and become a true leader. Plus, it looks great on college applications. Well, you all already know about the school dress code so…" Everyone got up and began to file out of the class. Vicky looped my arm with hers and pulled me safely out of the room.

"We have five minutes 'till class starts but its math so we may as well get there early," she said. I was pleased to find that I knew which way to go even before Vicky pulled me there. After today I was sure I could find my way to all my classes without assistance. Not that I didn't appreciate Vicky's help. I just didn't really see us being friends. I'm more of a quiet person, and she seems to be the girl who gets really drunk at parties and then wakes up at someone else's house in the morning with a guy she only met that night. Maybe I'm completely wrong about her though. I've only known the girl two days. I hoped for her sake that was true.

When we got the class, Mrs. Joans greeted us with a stern glare although she didn't say anything. I took my seat beside Jared and earned myself a grin and wave. I looked across the room at Vicky. Her expression was a mixture of jealousy and confusion. I briefly wondered if she likes Jared. It had seemed like it yesterday at lunch, but I didn't know for sure. He was good looking enough, nothing compared to Ash, sure but… I stopped that train of thoughts as soon as it started. I've met Ash once and already I'm obsessed with him. No, not obsessed, I corrected myself; I just think he's a nice guy who happens to be really cute. That's when I noticed I was still thinking of Ash.

"Hey there partner," said Jared. I blinked blankly at him. "Um… Mrs. Joans said we were supposed to continue the work we were doing yesterday and since we were partners I thought…"

"Oh sorry, I wasn't listening. I'm kinda tired sorry. Um…yeah,"

"Oh, I know what you mean! I couldn't sleep at all last night either!" He then threw himself into a story about how he was used to staying up late in the summer, and was having a hard time adjusting etc… This time I actually listened and realized Jared was a really nice guy. The only problem with him was that he was the male version of Vicky, only a lot sportier.

The hour passed fast now that I was actually making an effort to socialize. We did out work and didn't talk too loud so Mrs. Joans had no reason to reprimand us, and she didn't; much. As long as you didn't count the remarks about how flirtatious I was, and how pairing me with a guy was a mistake because I was ruining one of her top students. As long as you didn't count those she left me alone completely. The bell rang, and Mrs. Joans told us the work was due tomorrow. I smiled because Jared and I had already finished.

"Well I got to go to the library 'cause I have library period, but I'll see you later?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, sure. Have fun," I yelled after him as Vicky caught up to me.

"Okay so we both have spares so that's cool. We can hang out in homeroom if you want or whatever," she said enthusiastically. I shrugged.

"Sure." I adjusted me bag on my back and we began to walk away. Suddenly a girl's husky voice called out.

"Hey, hey you! I think you dropped something," she yelled. I turned around and stared. In her hand was my Harry Potter book, although that wasn't what shocked me; it was her appearance. She was tall, very skinny, and quite pale. Her eyes were a bright gray-blue and her hair was long black. Only, it wasn't only black, it had white in it too; Mostly on the top layer where it was cut choppier and shorter. The bottom layers were the long ones, and only had a few black and white stripped streaks. It looked emo. She had on a tight black leather jacket and under a black t-shirt with neon colors splattered all over it. Around her neck were countless colorful necklaces. She also wore a black ballet tutu-like skirt with multicolored trim at the bottom on both layers. She had on thigh-high socks, the right one every color of the rainbow with a few black stars and the left a pink fishnet with several holes. Lastly she had on black and white converses, black biker-looking gloves, and sunglasses perched on her head with large white rims and multicolored glass.

"Oh! Right thinks," I exclaimed nervously as she passed me the book.

"I'm Jennifer by the way," she said smiling at me.

"Well, that's nice but we got to go, right Amy?" spat Vicky. She shot Jennifer a glare, which the multicolored girl did not returned. Her expression remained cool and nonchalant. I ignored Vicky's comment.

"I guess I missed you yesterday," I said.

"Nah, I wasn't here. I never come the first day of school," she replied. Vicky rolled her eyes. "Well I guess I'm going to go too. I have a spare so I was going to hang out in the homeroom."

"Hey, that's just where I was headed," I said. Despite having only known Jennifer for a few minutes, I already felt closer with her then Vicky. Lots of people would probably say she dressed the way she did for attention, but I thought different. She just seemed to not worry about what people thought about her. She was living her life for herself. I admired her for it.

"Cool, we could hang out if you want, or not…" Her gaze drifted back to Vicky who obviously did not want to be hanging out with a girl so different from everyone else. Vicky finally noticed we were both looking at her and she sighed in frustration.

"Fine, whatever I don't care." Her voice told different. Jennifer and I decided to pretend to be oblivious to her real opinion.

When we arrived the room was nearly empty. The three of us walked towards the couches and plopped down. By this time I was beginning to get hot, so I pulled off my hoody. In the process my t-shirt came up almost all the way. I quickly pulled it down and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Across form me, Vicky was listening to her Ipod, so loud I could hear the music from where I was, and playing with her cell phone. From my left I could see Jennifer sketching a mystery picture. Neither seemed to have seen the bruises on my stomach.

I spent the time entire period continuing the Harry Potter book. I smirked as I arrived at the part were Uncle Vernon told Harry they could drive him to Kings Cross in London because they had to go there anyway and remove Dudley's pig tail, courtesy of Hagrid. That was also the moment the bell rang. Vicky remained oblivious, still listening o her insanely loud music. Jennifer ripped out the paper she had been working on from her sketchbook, folded it in half and quickly scribbled something on it. She then got up, slipped it to me, and went to tell Vicky the class had ended.

It said, '_If you ever want to talk come and find me. PS 555-7346_'. I unfolded it. Inside was an amazing anime drawing. It was of a girl, who looked like a prettier version of me, sitting on a fence. Behind her was a beautiful sunset. Her hair was blowing in the wind and her left hand was taking off a mask. The mask was her-my-face, smiling. Behind the mask was the same face, only this one was crying. I instantly knew that Jennifer had indeed noticed my stomach. I also knew that I could trust her. If Jared and Vicky were alike then Jennifer and Matthew were too.

"What do you want!" yelled Vicky as Jennifer shook her gently, earphones still in ears. Random people around us shot her dirty looks. She blushed and pulled them out.

"Class ended, and I have to go to bio," I explained carefully putting the picture and my book safely into my bag.

"Oh," she said then checked her schedule on her phone. "I have gym, but I can show you where your class is if you want."

"No, that's okay I remember from yesterday. I don't want you to be late."

"I have gym too," said Jennifer, "so I'll see you later." Vicky glared at her again. I could tell she would hate gym class just a little more after today.

"Sure," I replied and headed out the door. I quickly found the cafeteria and made my way from there. I was thrilled when I arrived at the right class, on time. I was greeted by Anthony, who beckoned me over to sit beside him again. I smiled and did. Because we were taking notes, we didn't talk much, but class was still enjoyable. Mrs. Clemintine explained everything and made sure everyone understood. The hour passed fast and before I knew it I was standing in front of the cafeteria doors.

I'm really sorry it's not that long or that good I've had some major story problems I felt I needed to deal with before continuing. Also, I'm extremely sorry it took so long; I've been going through some stuff I don't really want to get into details about…

7


End file.
